


Ticking Of The Wrong Clock

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Shit-Ton of One-Shots [3]
Category: Pentatonix, SUP3RFRUIT, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay ships, Happy Ending, M/M, Scomiche, YouTube, gay fluff, scolyr - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How Lucky Am I To Have Something That Makes Saying Goodbye So Hard.” ~ Winnie The Pooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch gripped onto the hand of his friend, Cameron, dragging him throughout the house of the party they were at. Mitch glanced down at his watch, gasping suddenly when he noticed the numbers on his wrist counting down causing him to stop dead in his tracks, letting out a loud gasp.   
“Why’d you stop?” Giggled Cameron drunkenly.  
“Cam! My clock!” Mitch shoved his wrist towards his friend.  
“Huh?” He slurred.  
“It’s counting down! My clock started, oh god, what am I gonna do!?” Mitch looked at his wrist once again. 25 minutes and 6 seconds till he met his soulmate. The boy’s eyes widened, he wasn’t ready, only twenty-five minutes! He thought it could have been a mistake, it had to have been, it couldn’t be starting just now, it has to be an error. Timers don’t work like that, they start days in advance not only minutes before you meet the person you’ll be with forever.  
“I dunno man. Have a couple drinks or something?” Cameron told him, being no help at all.  
“Ah, fuck you, Cam! I’m going to meet my soulmate in twenty-five fucking minutes!” Mitch cried out, he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t ready. What if he screwed up? He could possibly never meet his soulmate, he could be alone forever.  
“Yeah, just have a few drinks and you’ll calm down.” Cam told Mitch.  
“You just don’t understand!” Shouted Mitch as he stomped off. 23 minutes and 19 seconds.  
○○○  
Scott stood with his friend, Declan hanging off of him, drunk off his ass. Scott sighed, he really wished that he hadn’t even come to this damn party. He scratched at his wrist, it was always a nervous habit of his, and he did this so much sometimes, that he’d even make himself bleed. He glanced down at his arm, seeing the little clock in it, letting out a sigh. Would it ever start ticking? He thought but quickly realized that it had.  
“Holy shit!” He gasped out loud.  
“What?” His friend Kirstie asked skeptically.  
“Look!” Scott shouted and presented the ticking clock to his friend.  
“Hey, it’s finally ticking!” She smiled, “Wait a second… How long has it been ticking?” She asked, grabbing his arm and studying the ticking numbers intently.  
“It wasn’t this morning. Why?” Scott was now getting somewhat anxious.  
“It says that you have twenty-six minutes and fifty-two seconds? That’s impossible, it had to have started ticking at least two days ago if it’s already at that…” Kirstie shook her head in confusion.  
“What!?” Scott jumped, pulling his arm free and looking for himself, 0 days, 0 hours, 25 minutes, 12 seconds. He read the numbers over and over, they just kept dropping and dropping, “Kirstie, I-I’m not ready yet, what if I screw up!?” He shouted in panic.  
“You won’t screw up, just calm down okay?” She hushed him.  
“How do you know I won’t screw up!? I probably will and will end up alone forever!”   
“No you won’t, Scott, now shut the fuck up.” Kirstie groaned, wanting him to just calm down.  
“Whatever, Do you know where Mitch is? I need to talk to him.” Scott panicked, he knew that talking to Mitch would calm him.  
“No, sorry man.” Kirstie shrugged, earning a loud groan from Scott as he hurried off to find his best friend.  
○○○  
Mitch checked his wrist again, 12 minutes, 1 second. His heartrate increased rapidly every time he checked it, it had been more than ten minutes already? Mitch scratched at the small timer, trying to get rid of it. He never wanted it to start, he was so afraid of falling in love. What if he was matched with someone he didn’t love? What if they didn’t love him? Mitch’s thoughts were consumed, his mind racing a mile a minutes with too many ‘what if’s’. The boy shivered, feeling a chill run up his spine.  
10 minutes, 38 seconds. Mitch felt himself grow numb, his fingers were cold as ice and he shook violently. ‘What if this…’ and ‘what if that…’ playing continuously in his mind. Mitch jumped at every touch of another, wondering which person it could possibly be.   
8 minutes and 19 seconds. He scraped at his wrist with his nails, this couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be, it had to be an error, this couldn’t be it. Mitch tried hard to convince himself of this wasn’t real, he was hoping with all of his heart this wasn’t real. His wrist had started bleeding from him dragging his nails across it so violently.  
6 minutes, 52 seconds. Mitch rushed to clean his arm, he wanted to just lock himself in there, and he had decided he was okay with not meeting his soulmate, he was fine with it. But, then again, there was actually someone in this very house that was waiting to meet him, waiting to fall in love.   
○○○  
Scott had looked everywhere, he just couldn’t find Mitch anywhere, maybe he had left? What was he going to do, he was in need of his best friend at this moment. 10 minutes and 16 seconds until he found the person he was stuck with forever. Scott had always thought that he’d be ready for this, he had always thought that he would be excited and happy, but… He wasn’t, he didn’t want this to happen, he wanted to be back at home, watching movies with Mitch. He sighed, still looking around the room. What if Mitch had found his soulmate? He wasn’t ready to be without Mitch. That was his best friend, he wanted to be able to live with him and be with him all the time like usual. Tears pricked at his eyes, just thinking that he had to be without him, Mitch was like his sister, that’s how they’d always seen each other. He wasn’t ready to not have him around.  
6 minutes, 47 seconds. Scott played with the hem of his large hoodie, he was scared out of his mind, checking his wrist every second.  
“Hey, Scotty! Why aren’t ya’ll partyin’?” Slurred Eric, the guy who threw the party.  
“I’m just getting kinda tired is all, I’ve been partying since I got here.” Scott pushed his feelings aside, trying not to seem too distraught.  
“You looking for anyone? You seem like you are.” Eric asked.  
“Um… Yeah, I just lost Mitch.” Scott said.  
“Oh, I saw him not that long ago, I don’t know where he was going.” Eric informed.  
“Thanks.” Scott muttered, wanting to yell at him for being so useless. Scott went to explore the house more, needing to find Mitch.  
3 minutes, 14 seconds.   
○○○  
Mitch scrubbed at his wrist, wishing that the numbers would go away, he wanted to find his true love without the damn numbers to tell him, he wanted to pick who he loved, but he knew that was impossible.  
2 minutes and 2 seconds. He stepped from the bathroom, being shoved aside by some drunk male, going to be sick. Mitch looked at his wrist, tears overflowing from his cognac eyes, he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t ready for his life to change like this, why couldn’t this happen later? Why now? Mitch made his way to one of the extremely crowded rooms in the house.  
1 minute, 4 seconds. His breathing picked up.  
56 seconds. His heart began to race as he looked around the room, his feet carrying him mindlessly.  
○○○  
42 seconds. Scott’s moved into the room where the party was, where almost everyone was packed in.  
30 seconds. His eyes scanned the room, it could be anyone in there, he began to panic, what if they didn’t love him? What if he didn’t like them?  
15 seconds. He felt dizzy, who could it be? Where are they? What if I’ve screwed up?  
10 seconds. He moved more into the room.  
○○○  
9 seconds. Mitch bit his lip hard, his mouth filling with the taste of copper.  
8 seconds. He could feel his breathing getting harder.  
7 seconds. He kept moving through the sea of people.  
6 seconds. Mitch’s eyes moved frantically throughout the crowd of faces.  
5 seconds. He felt the heat of the room against his already hot skin.  
4 seconds. Mitch felt a body slam into him.  
3 seconds. Mitch had begun to fall.  
2 seconds. Mitch caught the person’s eye.  
1 second. His back slammed into someone else’s.  
0 seconds. Someone had caught his hand.  
“Holy shit, I am so sorry.” A very attractive male spoke, pulling Mitch to steady feet.  
“Oh, Um…” Mitch stared in amazement, “That-That’s fine.” He stammered, wide-eyed.  
“I’m Mike, nice to meet you.” He said with a large, gorgeous smile on his lips, “And you are?”   
“I-I… Oh, wow…” Mitch shook his head in disbelief, “…Me?” Mitch pointed at himself just to make sure that Mike was actually talking to him.  
“Yes you, cutie.” He flirted, tapping Mitch on the nose. Holy shit, he called me fricking cutie!  
“I-I’m Mitchell, most people call me, Mitch. You must be my soulmate?” He spoke breathlessly. Mitch was in utter shock at how attractive he was.  
“I guess I am.” Smiled the boy.  
“Well, I guess we should get to know each other shouldn’t we?”  
○○○  
Scott was slammed into causing him to fall forward into a person in front of him.  
“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to slam into you like that!” Scott gasped, grabbing the person before they could fall over.  
“That’s okay!” Their eyes met, “Scott?” A gasp escaped Scott’s lips.  
“T-Tyler?” He stammered, “You can’t be…” Trailed Scott. Glancing behind him, seeing Mitch with another male right behind him. Scott checked his wrist once more, hoping for an error to show up on the screen. 0 Days, 0 Hours, 0 Minutes, 0 Seconds, which then changed to; ♥.  
“What?” Tyler questioned. Scott bit down on his lip, holding his wrist out to Tyler, “But…?”  
“I didn’t want any of this to happen…”  
“Neither did I, Scott.” Tyler noticed that Scott was looking back longingly at Mitch who was attached to this other man that neither of them had ever even seen before.

“Goodbye.” Scott mumbled beneath his breath as he knew that he’d lost his best friend, his sister, his other half. He hung his head and took Tyler by the arm, letting him know that he was going to be heading out. Tyler willingly let him, knowing that this is in no way what he wanted.  
|-/  
Waking up each day was almost impossible after that, Scott was unhappy and depressed while Mitch was so happy and madly in love. This wasn’t right Scott knew he’d found the wrong person. Him and Tyler hadn’t so much as even kissed, let alone done anything else. Tyler never made any moves knowing that they weren’t meant for each other and also knowing how Scott felt.  
Scott woke up around twelve-ish that day, getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen. No Starbucks on the counter for him? Was Mitch up yet? Scott went down the hall to check and see but Mitch wasn’t there. Scott and Mitch always got the other Starbucks when one wasn’t out of bed yet. Maybe he had just left?  
Scott knew deep down that he hadn’t, he knew that Mitch was forgetting about him, the one thing he feared the most. He wasn’t ready to lose Mitch, Mitch was his everything.  
○○○  
It’s funny how you can be so happy one moment and the next you can be a sobbing, hysterical mess on the floor. Mitch was curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging a hand to his, now bruised face. He cried, whimpering softly in pain.  
“Mitchie, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean it.” Mike placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t hurt me!” Cried Mitch, scared out of his mind, he was extremely fragile and this was nothing that he’d ever experienced, Scott had never done that to him…  
“I’m not going to, I’m so sorry Mitch baby, I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t thinking and I feel so bad, I’ll never do it again, I swear.” Mike promised. Mitch believed him, which is always a huge no, no in a relationship. If they hit you once, they’ll do it again.   
|-/  
Mitch looked in the mirror, seeing the massive bruise that covered both eyes, his nose and his right cheek. Tears rolled down his face in pain, he ached and wanted Scott, he just wanted to watch movies and get drunk with him, but he knew he couldn’t go home looking like this, he’d worry Scott. Mitch just wished he hadn’t been so happy.  
○○○  
Scott sighed, after ‘being with’ Tyler for almost two years, and basically losing Mitch he had decided that he may as well tie the knot with Tyler. He hadn’t seen Mitch in almost four months, he missed him more than anything, he would give up everything to have Mitch back but he knew it was impossible, he was happy and Scott wasn’t, that was life I suppose.  
Scott pulled his tuxedo jacket on, he and Tyler were going out to dinner that night and Scott was going to ask for the smaller man’s hand in marriage.  
“Are you almost ready?” He asked, tapping on Tyler’s bedroom door.  
“Yeah, just tying my tie.” Tyler replied.  
“Alright, I’ll be in the living room.” Scott was already regretting this.  
|-/  
Scott and Tyler entered the little restaurant, not many people in it at all. They were seated and ordered their food, Tyler getting a burger, of course, and Scott getting a medium rare steak. Their food was served quickly and they began eating.  
“Is the stake good? I don’t order stake much because they screw it up so much.” Tyler spoke  
“Yeah, it’s surprisingly good, wanna try?” Scott offered.  
“Sure.” Tyler agreed and tasted it, nodding in approval.   
“I get their stakes whenever I come here ‘cause they are always good, this one is the best I’ve had though.” Scott spoke, getting a nod from Tyler.  
|-/  
Dinner passed and they ordered a chocolate cake for their desert, while waiting for it to come out to them Scott decided to ask then.  
“Tyler?” Scott asked, knowing this was wrong, he wanted to feel anxious and nervous, but he wasn’t. Isn’t that how you’re supposed to feel when you’re proposing?   
“Yes, Scotty?” He replied.  
“I wanted to know if you maybe… Would you marry me?” Scott asked softly, presenting the small ring box to the other.  
“Scott, are you sure you want to do this?” Tyler could tell he really didn’t want to.  
“I’m sure.” Scott shrugged.  
“Okay, I guess so.” Tyler said, sighing. He felt so bad for Scott, neither of them were in love with each other. Tyler wanted Troye and Tyler could tell that Scott wanted Mitch, but they had no choice. Tyler’s eyes fell to his wrist, 467 days, 23 hours, 6 minutes and 14 seconds. He knew that he and Scott weren’t for each other.  
○○○  
Mitch pulled a blanket around his tiny figure, facing the television, Mike was out of town, most-likely screwing someone else. Mitch’s phone rang suddenly with the loud tone of Beyoncé filled the room. It was Scott.  
“Hello!” He sang.  
“Hey, Mitch! I’ve got some pretty awesome news and a question to go along with it.” Scott said, less then excitedly.  
“Ooh, what’s up?” Mitch questioned.  
“Tyler and I just got engaged!” Mitch got a sinking feeling in his chest, tears for some reason, welling in his eyes, “I wanted to know if you would be my Maid Of Honor?” Mitch usually would have laughed but for some strange reason that he didn’t know, he felt… Empty?  
“Oh, wow. Congrats… Yeah sure, sounds fun.” Mitch held in the tears threatening to spill.  
“Okay, we have to hang out sometime! I’ll talk to you later Mitchie, bye!” He heard the phone click dead.  
“Bye…” Little did Mitch know, on the other end of the phone, Scott was locked away in a bathroom, crying his heart out as he told Mitch the news.  
○○○  
Scott and Tyler were laying on the couch together, it was the night before their wedding, they had their bachelor parties the week before. Titanic was playing on the TV and they were just spending time together.  
“Scott…” Tyler started.  
“Mmm? What’s up?” Scott looked over at his fiancée.  
“I-I have something I need to tell you… I just don’t want you to hate me…”  
“What are you talking about, Ty?” Scott asked.  
“Listen, just hear me out… I know you don’t love me… I don’t love you either, you’re pretty much my best friend…” A sigh escaped Tyler’s lips as he presented his wrist to Scott, it read; 23 hours, 47 minutes and 21 seconds, “If you don’t want to get married that’s fine with me.”  
“I just don’t want to ruin your love life, you’re so right that I’m not in love with you but there is nobody else it could be.”  
“You won’t ruin anything, it could be any one. How about if we go for it and see what happens? It’s okay.”  
“Are you sure?” Scott asked.  
“I’m sure.”  
Later that night as Scott was laying in his bed he felt his wrist begin to burn, he grabbed it, sitting up and turning the light on it to examine it.  
20 hours 13 minutes and 4 seconds.  
○○○  
“Mike, I-I can’t do this! You-You hurt me all the time, I can’t live like this, and I can’t believe that you are my soulmate! I can’t do this!” Mitch sobbed, gripping his bruised face with his bloody hands.  
“You aren’t my soulmate you dumbass! My clock has always been at zero!” Once Mitch heard this, he couldn’t help but gasp. But he couldn’t have been anyone else! That’s when he remember that day perfectly.  
Mitch had been slammed into, his clock hit zero before Mike had caught his hand. He had slammed into someone else himself, but who? His wrist suddenly burned, he dug his nails into it, looking down. 20 hours 40 minutes and 41 seconds. Tears welled in his eyes at the realization, how could he be so blind?  
○○○  
Scott closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, he had to go through this whole damn thing all over again, all the could think about all day was; oh god please be someone I can actually fall in love with this time.  
“Don’t be so nervous.” Anthony, a good friend of his, gave him a slight nudge.  
“Well it is my wedding day?” Scott fake smiled, giving a forced laugh. His eyes wondered to his wrist, for the millionth time that day, 36 minutes and 44 seconds. He inhaled deeply and leaned his head back slightly.  
“Can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad?” Anthony asked.  
“Yeah, shoot.” Scott glanced over at his friend.  
“It seems as though you and Tyler aren’t in love, you don’t have that spark.” Anthony sighed, “Like I know whenever I look at Ian there’s always this spark and everyone can see it but with you and Tyler…”  
“A lot of people tell us that…” Scott simply replied, continuing to get ready.  
20 minutes, 12 seconds. Scott, was fixing his hair, starting to get more nervous, he was meeting his real love.  
15 minutes, 4 seconds. He kept fixing his tux and hair and make-up, everything just seemed like it wasn’t right.  
10 minutes, 36 seconds. He couldn’t stop pacing, it was so nerve racking. He was actually excited this time.  
○○○  
Mitch was supposed to be there an hour ago, he was so nervous that he was going to miss the reception and his one shot at true love.  
9 minutes and 32 seconds. Mitch was speeding down the street to get to his best friend’s wedding.  
7 minutes, 58 seconds. Mitch panicked, and in his state of anxiety he pulled onto the wrong street.  
“Fuck me!” Shouted Mitch as he made an illegal U-turn, speeding in the correct direction, giving him only 5 minutes and 3 seconds.  
2 minutes and 1 second. Mitch swerved into the church parking lot, pulling into a parking space. He yanked the keys from the ignition and dashing from his car into the church.  
1 minute, 13 seconds. Mitch made his way through the place, trying to find the room he was supposed to be in.  
○○○  
58 seconds. Scott began to panic, his best man – or Maid Of Honor – was nowhere to be found and he was a minute away from finding out who he should be really marrying.  
45 seconds. He began to pace faster, his breath caught in his chest and his heartrate rapidly increasing by the second.  
20 seconds. He stopped his pacing and was wondering what to even do.  
15 seconds. His chest was tight and his heart was racing. His body was cold and numb except for his icy fingertips. He was shaking nervously as well but he had a smiled plastered to his face.  
10 seconds. Scott’s mind wandered to Mitch, where was he? Where could he be?  
9 seconds. He had to find him, did Mitch bail?  
8 seconds. He moved towards the door.  
7 seconds. He paused unsure of himself.  
6 seconds. Scott had to think, what was he doing? Was he really ready for this?  
5 seconds. He moved for the door again.  
4 seconds. His heart raced and he felt great.  
3 seconds. He darted out the door.  
2 seconds. He collided with someone else.  
1 second. The both fell, him on top of the smaller person.  
0 seconds. Their eyes met.  
“Mitch.” Scott said more as a statement.  
“Scott.” Mitch smiled, he found his soulmate, and it was one he knew he could love. Their lips met, both feeling relief wash over their tormented minds.  
“Mitch, what happened to you?” Scott caressed the smaller one’s cheek with his free hand.  
“My ‘soulmate’.” A fake smile spread across his face.  
“I’ll never treat you like that, you know?” Scott’s lips were back against Mitch’s, earning a smile from the boy.  
“Scott? Mitch?” Gasped Anthony who stood above them.  
“You’re getting married today aren’t you?” Mitch closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
“Not anymore!” All three of the men whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. Tyler.  
“I’ve found my soulmate ya’ll.” Tyler was smiling wider than Scott had ever seen him smile, Troye right by his side.  
“What do you mean?” Anthony squinted in confusion.  
“Scott and I were never soulmates, it was a mix up. At a party around three years ago his and Mitch’s clocks started counting down and when they were supposed to find each other, they accidently found the wrong people because the slammed into each other from behind and thought the person standing in front of them was their soulmate, for example, Scott an I.”  
“That is crazy and very confusing.” Anthony laughed, “I’ll go and inform the people.”  
Scott stood, pulling Mitch up with him. Both men had smiles plastered to their faces, they were unable to stop. Scott slowly leaned in, his lips against Mitch’s.  
“I thought that it was him, but now I know I was wrong.” Scott mumbled against his lovers lips. Never had a person’s touch felt so good


	2. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
